Naruto's Fantasy chapter 2 of many
by atrider14
Summary: A continuation


The next day…

Naruto had fucked Ino and Hinata. They had dried cum all over them and seemed uncomfortable. He was human so he let them take a shower, but he made them do it together.

He watched them closely, and he made Ino clean out Hinata's ass and vagina, and he made Hinata clean out Ino's ass and vagina.

After that Naruto gave them a toothbrush to share, and they cleaned out their mouths. It was wonderful considering all the cum that was in their mouths.

After that he had them shave their ass holes, because he might want to use them again and he probably will. After that he had their clothes cleaned and he let them get dressed and then tied them up again.

Today he decided it was time to take a break from all this. So he went outside and trained for most of the day.

It was around dinner time so he made enough for everyone. He ate his food, and he was stuffed. Then he took some time to feed each one of them. He had to take of the cloth around their mouth and feed them himself. In his mind he though, each one of you will get enough food soon enough. He was obviously thinking about blowjobs obviously.

Before he went to bed that night he though about how he should start making porno's with them and taking some nice pictures, for his personal pleasure. Because he knew that after a while he'll have to let them go and he'll be and the run for the rest of his life. So, yes he figured he would start doing that.

The next day…

(I'm going to start being more detailed, so if you didn't enjoy my first one you won't enjoy this one at all! Just a warning)

Naruto decided he'll get back to business today, but he didn't know which one to choose. He decided to save the best for last so he chose Tenten, and that left Sakura, Temari, and Kurenai.

Naruto went over and untied Tenten. She fought a little but he got her to calm down fairly quickly. He seemed surprised on how none had really fought so far.

Naruto had his video camera out and on and he had his digital camera on the bed side table.

Naruto stripped away Tenten's shirt and it exposed her boobs which jumped up and down. Next he removed her pants and she was wearing a very thin thong. Which wasn't a surprise since Ino and Hinata did too. Then he removed that as well.

Naruto realized Tenten had medium sized boobs and a pretty good ass. He liked all those things obviously. But he noticed something different; her hips were farther apart than Ino and Hinata. So this meant that he could automatically see her vagina. This he enjoyed.

The video camera was on and capturing everything. He sat on the edge of the bed and had Tenten on her knees. She removed his shirt and then his pants and his 10 inch penis jumped at her face. She immediately starting sucking it and she used her hand to sort of masturbate him. She did this very slowly, which Naruto enjoyed. She could feel Naruto getting bigger and bigger and she started to go faster and faster. Until Naruto finally exploded in her mouth and she immediately removed her mouth and swallowed it.

Next Naruto had her bend over the end of the bed which exposed her ass wide open to the camera. Now Naruto stepped over her and inserted his large penis. She moaned a little. Then Naruto started to go slowly and he could feel her muscles tighten and loosen around his penis. He did this for a little while and then he grabbed her ass and started to go fast. She moaned and moaned, she was just letting her body flop around. Naruto had a smirk on his face and just kept going. He held it in for a while until Tenten climaxed and he let it out and removed his penis. He stepped back and the camera caught Tenten's ass muscles keep flexing and cum slowly came out.

Tenten knew what was coming next. Naruto laid down on his fairly large bed and he had Tenten get on top of his erect penis. She moaned as she did this, it actually felt really good and she was enjoying this so far. Then she leaned her face down toward Naruto's and Naruto started to go in and out. She moaned to this and started breathing really hard. Naruto could she a feel her muscles flexing and relaxing again. It felt so good around his penis.

He began to go faster and faster, until Tenten climaxed and she was moaning so hard she was pretty much screaming. Then Naruto let out a huge explosion of cum into her vagina. She moaned to this, but they kept going.

They kept going until they both climaxed again. So it was late so Naruto tied her up again and put her on the floor with the other's. Naruto stopped the video camera. Tenten was really worn, and there was cum coming from everywhere.

But for some reason Naruto decided to untie and undress Ino and Hinata. He tied up Hinata again but he had Ino kneel and he squeezed her boobs around his penis and he began to fuck her cleavage. Her boobs shook and Ino stuck her mouth down when Naruto came and it went right into her mouth and she swallowed it. Then Naruto tied her back up Naked and put her back on the floor and went to bed.


End file.
